


CHILL WARS - EPISODE I: FROM UNLIKELY PLACES

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Droids, Gen, Lightsabers, Minor depictions of gore, Rebellion, Sith Empire, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: It is a time of great unrest across the galaxy. A NEW IMPERIAL MOVEMENT has risen to power and set their sites on complete and total domination. Still, many planets feign neutrality in the fight.THE RESISTANCE has fought tooth and nail, yet with each battle find themselves with fewer and fewer hiding spots. GENERAL HEERE has ordered a temporary ceasefire, in an effort to regroup their allies and find a new plan of attack.The CANIGULA FAMILY, a group of force users whom live in the outer rim territories, find themselves held captive by the New Empire's second in command, LORD SQUIP...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	CHILL WARS - EPISODE I: FROM UNLIKELY PLACES

**_Clank Clack Clank Clack-_ **

Christine hid under her cousin’s embrace, watching fearfully as two stormtroopers scanned around the halls. She could hardly contain her fear, despite Dustin's close embrace on her. He was holding her as close to him as he could.

“Stay quiet, focus…” He mumbled. She took a quick breath, keeping all her focus on the soldiers…

They managed to avoid them entirely in their search… Heading into another room. Dustin peeked out and tugged Christine along. “Alright, there should be some escape pods not far from here… We just have to wait until the ship exits hyperspace and find some random planet to camp out on.”

“Wh-what about…” She didn't finish. She somehow knew, as much as she wanted to ask about it, her parents were dead… She could sense it. Dustin brushed some hair out of her face.

“They’d want us to keep going, alright? That’s what we’re gonna do… We’re gonna get out of here, and we’re gonna survive. They live on in us now.” He assured, still pulling her along. The corridors were long and dreary, seemingly endless repetition of the same pattern and doors... Until eventually they're turning a corner and a whole new pattern has to be absorbed. Christine can hardly take it, the only thing she wants to see is her and her cousin off this ship and somewhere safe. 

She sees a boy no older than herself staring through one of the hallways. He's dressed in imperial garb, several scars painting his skin. They lock eyes briefly. She can sense something about him... But, before she can think further her and Dustin turn another corner and finally locate the escape pods. He starts messing with one of the panels on the nearest one.

"Alright, They'll be dumping their trash out soon... We just gotta wait out for a few more moments and then we'll be-"

“-Going somewhere?” They stopped, Dustin shielding his little cousin from an approaching figure. He stood tall, his shadow seemed to cover every inch of the small hallway. He inches closer, backing them towards the wall. Christine sees the same boy from before... However, he doesn't seem prideful of what he's done. He seems sickened by it.

The tall figure peers over them. “I should be furious you escaped containment, but I’m more impressed… How’d you do it?”

“Like we’re telling you, wise-ass.” Dustin snapped.

“Hm…You’re a brash one…Much brasher than your elders were.”

Christine could feel the anger growing within Dustin, and shakily grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him down. He took a deep breath.

The figure almost scanned Dustin, lip upturning in interest. “Hm, Your rage is strong.. You’d be a powerful asset to the New Empire, you ought to join us.”

“Join our oppressors? No thanks, bub.”

The figure raises a brow and tuts his tongue. "Pity..." He pulls something out, a lightsaber. And ignites it. It's little more than a threat, the bright glow pointed directly at their faces. "I see no reason to stoop so low as to kill you while you could still be useful, but you'd be wise to come with me before I change my mind. I'm very impatient."

Dustin glares at him for a moment, then resigns. "Fine." 

The figure smirks, and the lightsaber is put away. "Come along then, I'll take you somewhere a little more high-security."   
They're stuck between the figure and the boy, both move almost robotically along the halls with the two cousins stuck between them. Just when Christine was starting to think this is the end of them, Dustin starts making subtle hand signals.

_Don't react to what I'm about to do._

An instruction and a warning, wrapped into one. Christine feels him sneakily pass something into her hands... She tucks it under her robes. She knows the boy behind them could probably see, but he didn't say anything if that were the case.

_When you land, hide and find shelter... If I'm not there by sundown, assume I'm dead._

Christine almost tries to question him, but before she can she's being shoved into one of the pods. She can see Dustin dodging several attacks, and that the last view she gets of him before the pod is deployed...

Dustin stands his ground, gripping an injury on his arm and staring the figure down with vigor. "You have failed."

The figure cackles, grabbing Dusting by the collar and lifting him off the ground. Dustin tries to kick and punch, but has been clearly overpowered.

"Failed? No... This is merely a minor inconvenience."

The man waves an arm, and the boy dressed in imperial garb takes the saber off his hilt.

* * *

Michael kept himself perched on a fallen log, continuing with his current task. He had one end of a rope tied onto a hunk of scrape metal, and another to the end of his Droid, W0W... With the log being used as a fulcrum.

"Okay Buddy, go find a spot to anchor that end." He instructs. The Droid boops, wobbling and looking around... It settles on a large tree and begins circling around it.

"Okay W0W, make sure you keep it taught when you tie it! Otherwise this won't work."

The droid blips, happily listening to its owner. It pulls the rope as tightly as it can, then begins to tie it tightly around the trunk.

Michael smiles. "Good Job! Keep 'er steady!" He balanced himself so he's standing up. He stares the rope down, taking a deep breath, and jumps. He floats, he falls, and he pulls the rope down with him. 

The scrap comes loose from its muddy grave, suspended in air but not quite over the log. Michael struggles, trying to weigh the rope down more. W0W continues to tug at the rope in an attempt to help, but it's somewhat futile. It's apparent the scrap metal isn't going to budge and further than it is without something more. Michael focuses on it, he takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes... He's more determined than ever now to make it move. He keeps all thoughts on having it out of the mud and in a better spot. 

And, as he hopes, the metal does move... Up in the air, over the log, and-

It falls and having lost suspension he goes with it. He can hear W0W beeping frantically, and somehow the droid untangles itself from the tree and wheels back to its owner. Michael sits up, groaning.

"I'm okay buddy, I'm okay!" He insists, flashing a smile and patting its panels. "Besides, we got the scrap out! Now we can sell it for extra food!"

The swamps of Artiod Minor were known for two things: Being a former slave pen during ancient times and having a 6-month monsoon season... The latter of which was coming up soon. Michael and his moms were well prepared for such an occurrence, but any extra help would make all the difference in the long-run. He started lifting the scrap up, his trusty droid taking the other end and helping him carry it all the way to the market place... Only a few vendors were still open at this time, and even then they would be packing up soon. The first storm was due in a little over an hour from now, better now than never. He glances around for the right vendor, but cannot find her.

"Hey! Hysio!" Michael calls out, "Is Vonnan still set up?"

Hysio clicks, shaking their head. "She packed up 10 minutes ago, you just missed her!" 

Michael huffs, and his droid boops sadly. But, he lifts up the scrap metal. "Well um, We need some last-minute groceries, but we're a little low on credits right now." He explains. "What do you say to a trade? This is solid Codoan Copper! They make really good weapons, Vonnan will pay well for it once the monsoons let away I'm sure."

Hysio smirks. "Codoan Copper? Really? I haven't seen anyone sell that since the Galactic Civil War! The first one, that is." They approach, their little tentacles feeling around the hunk of metal... Inspecting it. "Huh, what do you know! It is Copper! Take whatever you need, Mell. I know you're family is good for it."

Michael smiles, dragging the metal over to Hysio's cart and filling his bag with some essentials. Preserved meals, mostly, but a few fresh things for the first couple of weeks as well. Though, he only takes what he knows they'll need. Hysio was always the last to leave, they always stuck around to make sure everyone got a bit of food before the monsoons arrived. A gust of wind blows in the air, a reminder of this very impending doom. Michael gazes up, at the sky, clouds rolling in... For a moment, he thinks he sees something beyond the clouds, peeking above the atmosphere. But, he doesn't get a good look at it before the thick mists fog it away. 

"Better hurry home, Mell! You don't want you and your droid getting waterlogged, do you?" Hysio teases.

Michael laughs, securing his bag to his shoulder. "I guess not. Thank you again Hysio! When skies are clear!"

"When skies are clear for you too, Mell Boy!" 

Michael and his droid walk off, back to the swamps where they live, their new cargo safely kept with them. W0W boops at him questioningly.

"Hysio can pack up themselves, they'll be fine without us." Michael assures.

W0W Beeps.

"I know, it does seem like it's coming in a bit quicker, but we'll get home before-"

There's a loud boom, and Michael doesn't finish his sentences. What was that? He walks towards a tall tree, quickly scaling it. There's a trail of smoke falling through the sky...

Before it crashes through the trees, much deeper in the marshes. He slides back down to his droid. 

"Looks like a ship crash." He reports. 

The Droid blips.

"Well, it's about halfway to home... Though a bit more West. We can look for a little but we can't loiter." He decides... Truthfully, he's too curious to not look at it. Besides, if there are any survivors they'll need a sanctuary to stay in. He just hopes that whoever they are are civilians and not part of the New Galactic Empire. The last thing this planet needed was getting dragged into the war. He was lucky, in that regard, living on neutral space. He glances down at his droid, and smirks.

"Hey, I'll Race you to the crash!" He exclaims. The Droid gives an excited buzz, and rolls off, Michael happily trailing behind.

* * *

Christine emerges from the crash, a stinging sensation in her wrist and a few scratches on her face... But, otherwise, she's unharmed. And, hopefully, untracked. She releases the hatch, taking a look at her surroundings. A Swamp. A Massive, rainy swamp. But, thankfully, she landed near a patch of land. She makes her way, slow and steady, down to the mud. Her head hurts... She glances up at the sky. It's dark, but she's unsure if it's close to sundown. A defeated sigh escapes her body, but a small bit of hope remains in her soul. She settles against a tree, letting herself rest for a brief moment. Dangerous, sure, but she needs it. 

"W0W? Where'd you go, buddy?" A voice calls out. Christine feels a rush of panic, and hides behind the tree. She hears something approach, and her cousin's lightsaber stays well in her grip. She's in no position to fight, her body is too weak and her mind is uneased, but she'll try if she must. The thing comes closer... and closer...

It peeks around at the pod, observing it. It's just a droid. An astromech of some kind, though Christine had never heard of a W0W-model. It makes a few beeps as it scans, then turns it's head around and finally spots her. She freezes, unsure if this thing is friendly. It tilts it's whole body to the side, almost like a pet looking in confusion, as it scans her over.

"W0W! C'mon!" The droid looks in another direction, likely where it's owner is, and wheels over... Christine moves, Hiding herself further in the brushes of the swamps.

"There you are, buddy!" The voice calls. "...Woah! You found the crash!" Another figure appears in her line of sight, a young boy by the looks of it, and starts inspecting. "It's Imperial, still warm too... Whoever landed it wasn't a very trained pilot though."

She'd be insulted if she didn't agree with the sediment. Her family wasn't warriors, they merely tried to pass down teachings and lessons from the old days, lest they are forgotten entirely. They were trained in self-defense, not combat.

The doid boops.

"Huh? You saw someone?" He looks around, glancing in Christine's direction but seemingly missing her... No, He senses her, she can sense him too... Was he?

"You still out there?" He asks, "It's monsoon season, this whole area is gonna be flooding soon. If you don't have shelter, you're welcome to stay with me and my family!" She can sense his trusting nature. He knows she's not a foe, yet they haven't even met yet. Christine thinks her options over, and really she doesn't have much of a choice. She slowly emerges from the hide-away and approaches with caution. The droid makes happy little sounds... And, the boy slowly extends a hand.

"Hello There."

"H-hello." Christine mumbles, still very tired. The boy seems to recognize she's a bit hurt and gently guides her along... Allowing her to set her weight on him.

"C'mon, My mom will patch you up and make you a nice hot meal... Okay?"

Christine nods. "Th-thank you." She isn't sure where she is, or who she's going with... But, she knows she can trust this boy. Though strangers they may be. 

"Do you have a name?" He asks.

"Christine." She refrains from giving her surname, knowing it puts a price on her head.

The boy smiles. "That's a pretty name. I'm Michael, That's my droid W0W. I'm glad we found you when we did, I'd hate to think you'd be caught in the rain."

Christine flashes a small smile, but it soon fades. "We should go, yeah?" 

Michael nods in agreement; And the Girl, The Swamp Boy, and the Droid all make their way through the wilderness. Heading off towards shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to start this Series until after I finished Mal De Coucou, but that is taking longer than anticipated so I just said: "fuck it". 
> 
> This is an off-shoot of the actual star wars timeline that basically happens in the place of the sequel trilogy (No Shade, just how things worked out). Comments encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
